


He's Prettier

by btselca



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btselca/pseuds/btselca
Summary: "He thought the art was pretty, but I thought he was prettier."Alternatively, a short fluff piece in which Jooheon and Changkyun go on their first date.





	He's Prettier

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt sent to me on curiouscat: "jookyun going to a museum on their first date but changkyun keeps taking pictures of jooheon then jooheon is sad but changkyun says it’s because he’s prettier than all the art there uwu"

Changkyun was nervous to say at the very least. After many years of silently being in love with his best friend, he found out that his feelings were reciprocated. It had been nothing more than a drunk night with their friends, but after one (or two or three) shots too many, Changkyun had gone up to Jooheon and drunkenly slurred some things that he oh-so-desperately did not mean to ever say out loud to his best friend. 

Jooheon had been silent for a few seconds before he took a swig from God knows what alcohol concoction he had in his cup and said, “Okay. Do you wanna go on a date?” 

So there they were, going on their first date. They had decided on going to an art museum in the middle of Seoul early on a Saturday morning, and after a mild panic attack on Changkyun’s end and lots of awkward silence on both of their ends, Changkyun and Jooheon stood in the nearly empty art museum, the white marble floors and white walls seemingly swallowing them whole.

It was almost ridiculous, how uncomfortable they were with each other. The two had spent countless hours together: including many sleepless nights studying for exams, nights when Changkyun was too intoxicated to walk so Jooheon helped him back to their apartment, nights when they fell asleep together in one of their beds after watching a movie, and lunch dates in between their classes. 

Changkyun had his camera slung around his neck, hoping to take some photos of the artwork or the museum that he could later use in his photography portfolio. Jooheon insisted on paying their entrance fee, and once they were in the museum, surrounded by all the artwork, their awkwardness was emphasized. 

So, yeah. Changkyun was nervous. 

Jooheon was dressed in black ripped jeans, a button-down shirt, and a leather jacket, his bright blonde hair falling just over his forehead. Changkyun stole glances at Jooheon as they walked through the museum, the silence only breaking when one of them made a comment about the artwork.

“Why is this in a museum? Anyone could do this,” Jooheon muttered as he looked up at a canvas covered in splattered paint. Changkyun hummed in agreement, holding his camera up to his face and pointing the lens in Jooheon’s direction. He focused and took a photo of Jooheon staring up at the canvas with his eyebrows knitted together.

Upon hearing the shutter, Jooheon’s head turned to Changkyun. “Did you just take a picture of me?” Jooheon questioned, a small smirk appearing on his face, his dimples forming at the corners of his lips.

Changkyun felt a blush creep into his cheeks. He cleared his throat. “I was just…I was taking photos for my portfolio, hyung,” he responded, dropping the camera down to his chest. 

“Ah. Okay,” Jooheon responded shortly, trailing in front of Changkyun.  


The pair walked throughout the museum, commenting on the art, and not saying much more besides that. Jooheon sat down on a white bench in front of a large impressionism painting, and Changkyun went behind him to take a photo of the scene. Upon hearing the shutter click again, Jooheon turned around.

“Changkyun?” Jooheon asked, turning around as Changkyun lowered his camera once again.

“Hm?” Changkyun asked as he admired the beautiful shot of Jooheon that he just got.

“If you don’t like art, or if you don’t like me and it was just some drunken rambling when you said you’re in love with me, you could’ve told me, you know, once you were sober,” Jooheon stated, a forced laugh coming out with it.

Changkyun, completely oblivious to why Jooheon would say that, widened his eyes in shock. “What? No, Jooheon, I-“

“It’s just that you’ve been taking pictures the whole time instead of looking at the art or talking to me, and I just thought…I don’t know, maybe you aren’t into this date?” 

The familiar blush from earlier crept back up into Changkyun’s face. He sat down on the bench next to Jooheon, leaning his head on Jooheon’s shoulder. 

“It’s not that, I promise. I’m having a really nice time,” Changkyun muttered as he turned his camera off. 

Jooheon placed his hand on Changkyun’s thigh. “Maybe you should pick the date location next time. If there is a next time,” Jooheon added quickly.

“Hyung, it’s not like that. I promise. I really am having a nice time,” he repeated. “It’s just…” Changkyun trailed off, his face becoming impossibly redder at the thing he wanted to say out loud. 

“I think that the art is pretty, don’t you think so? I mean, other than those dumb splatter paintings.” Jooheon smiled, talking to fill the silence, now rubbing small circles on Changkyun’s thigh with his thumb.

“I was taking so many photos because…I-I was taking them of you. And you think that the art is pretty, but I think you’re prettier,” Changkyun finished quietly.

Jooheon was taken aback by Changkyun’s sudden confession, but he felt an overwhelming affection rise in his chest. He placed his hand under Changkyun’s chin, tilting his head up and leaning in to kiss him. Their lips met softly, melting together almost perfectly. 

After a few seconds, they broke apart, smiling stupidly at each other.

“I think you’re pretty too, Changkyun.”


End file.
